Land of Giants (Orion Continuity)
The home of Ultras in the Orion Continuity, is an alternative to the Land of Light in the official series. It is also known as the Kingdom of Stars and Altara. Appearance The Land of Giants is a vast world many times larger than Earth due to terraforming. It has floating land masses made of crystals, some the size of continents and cities composed of giant buildings. However, instead of buildings being made of crystal, each building is grown from a wood like metal that grows naturally, the shapes are organic and many of have large jewels on them that glow brightly. The Land of Giants is surrounded by three artificial stars the size of White Dwarfs, each controlled by their own Plasma Tower. Government The Land of Giants is ruled by a presidency, who is often the elected head of the Space Garrison. The King holds power but in terms of duties his rule is ceremonial if any. However he is respected on the belief that his duties are so important that they must be kept secret meaning few Ultras would dare disobey him, even the president. Traditions and Culture *'Maternal Wear': Cape's worn by Ultra women who are mothers-to-be *'Battle-Master': A term to be given to the physically strongest Ultra, the Ultra of this rank/title is recognized as the greatest martial fighter on the planet, he is also expected to be the first teacher any Cadet has in the academy. *'Star Medals': A throw back to the Ultras' pre-ultra days, originally something seen only on royalty, the Star Medals are placed on all Captains of the Space Garrison, however they are removed when that position is given up. They are also placed on civilians like scientist's artists etc in place of being given awards. They were revived in the post-Ultra days after King came to power, the wearing of Star Medals is similar to Knighthood in England. They can be taken of and some high ranking Ultras do since they are mostly recognized with Commanders *'Ultra Symbols': Originally worn as a symbol of royalty, they are Ultra tattoos, taking the shape of a letter like symbol which represents their name. Today 'fashionable' Ultra wear them, usually young females. *'Timer Rings': While all natural color timers or circular in shape, some Ultra opt to have a ring of some sort of metal like material' which changes their shape, from anything from a diamond, a shield, or to make it the circle part of a comma like shape or something similar. Sometimes they are simply placed on Space Rangers, as a shield to protect their color timers. *'Bracelet Weapons': Another throw back to the Ultras' pre-ultra days, back then they stored their weapons as bracelets, they are the symbols of warriors. All fully recognized Space Rangers have one even if they do not all function as anything other than a communicator. They are not seen on cadets however. Language The Language of the Ultras is as listed below. Tubeborn A special term among the Ultras of the Land of Giants. It refers to Ultras of a specific origin. Tube born Ultras are similar to the Earth concept of 'test tube babies'. They are Ultras born not of natural procreation, but in a machine, often times their appearance and features were chosen by their 'parents'. They fell out of use when natural procreation was discovered for Ultras. The reason the terms has become an insult is because of the negative emotions around it. The Ultras take pride in their history, but tubeborns are seen as having none. There is also the fact that the use of tubeborns ultimately resulted in the caste system that plagued the Ultras in their early years. Such bigotry resulted in social segregation based on markings, basically a caste system. It also argued by some scientists that tubeborn ancestors are the reason why the natural ability of Ultras seem so connected to one's markings. Style Change Schools Similar to dojos on Earth, certain alternate modes are taught and passed down from teacher to student, and parent to child. What separates these from simple form changes is that each 'style' is taught with a fighting style designed around it. Places of Interest *'Plasma Towers': Light generating towers that control the artificial stars of the Land of Giants. **'The First Sun': The original Plasma Sun created by the Ultras' ancient ancestors, it is said to be held within King's Temple. Legend has it that this miniature star is the source of the power of Ultra. *'Space Garrison Home Department': The Space Garrison is a cylinder shaped satellite, the size of the moon or a large asteroid. It has a mushroom head shaped top and a very large ring that is used for training. It is not the headquarters of the Space Garrison that is another base which is even more massive. Despite its name it is mainly for training cadets. *'Ultra Information Center': The base of science, study and in charge of Ultra Communications. *'Coliseum': A large coliseum, a throw back to the pre-ultra days, it serves as the event site for the Ultras' equivalent to the Olympics. *King's Temple: King's residence, a temple/Landmass the size of the moon. It orbits the Land of Giants. *'Ultra Hospital': The headquarters of the Silver Cross Corp, its name is self explanatory, it is where the Ultra Maternity ward is located. *Space Patrol Prison: Known more commonly as Space Prison, it is not located in the Land of Giant's system but it is run by Ultras. Space Patrol The Orion Universe's equivalent to the Space Garrison/Guard, Space Patrol is a primarily Ultra based organization, though there are ally races that help the Ultras from time to time, the main responsibilities of the Space Patrol fall to the Ultras, the other races generally only help in a bureaucratic manner. Each member of the Space Garrison is given an Ultra Bracelet, to show their membership, the members being known as Space Ranger Responsibilities *'Upholding Galactic Law': The main duty of the Ultras is to uphold galactic law *'Diplomacy': The Ultras have the authority to act as mediators between different species. Ranks *'First Tier Cosmics (First Cosmics)': The lowest ranking members of the organization from rookies to the average Space Ranger. *'Second Tier Cosmics': Space Patrol Captains of any department *'Third Tier Cosmics': **'Elites': Combatants of recognized exceptional skill. Their symbol of Office is a red cloak with a gold pin and chain. They are usually reserved for difficult missions and guarding important treasures. The Elites often have special roles such as Battle Master. **'Section Commanders': The section heads of the various departments headquarters of the Space Garrison. *'Supreme Commander': The head of the Space Patrol Departments *'Combatant Wing Corp': The standard Space Rangers. *'Military Department Corp': While normal Space Rangers are the police of the Universe the Military Department members are usually sent out to deal with 'volatile' areas, such as high invasion risk areas and invaders. They also monitor the Dark Nebula and similar areas and are the Home Army of the Ultras. Their members usually have altered Protectors that act as Solar Panels. Ultras with bloodlines strong in this department often have Crest Weapons. *'Silver Cross Corp': The medical department of the Space Patrol. Space Patrol Curriculum The expected knowledge needed to advance to each stage. Mandatory reading: The Space Ranger's Guide *'Academy': To enter the academy an Ultra must have a basic education. *'First Tier Cosmics:' **'Specium Ray': Each Academy Graduate is expected to know the Basic Ultra Beam at least. **'Ultra Willpower': Each Trainee needs to have master the basics of this ability **'Passed Combat Training': Each Trainee needs to know Hand-to-hand combat, Light Metamorphics, and basic healing techniques **'Size Change': Each Trainee must know how to change their size on command **'Galactic Law': Each Trainee needs to know this by Heart to Graduate **'Mimic': Each Trainee must know how to mimic alien races *Second Tier Cosmics: **'Advanced Ultra Beam': A Space Ranger must have a beam more powerful than the basic one, either a stronger Specium Ray or a modified beam like the Metallium or Emerium Beam. Note the type of energy used is generally decided by the Ultra's bloodline. **'Advance Combat Skill': A Space Ranger must show greater fighting skill than a lower tier **'Leadership': A Space Ranger must dedication to duty, leadership skills and strategy. **'Combat Power': A Space Ranger must show greater combat power than the average First Tiers. Natives *Ultraman Orion *King *Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Torrent *Ultrawoman Tori *Ultraman Impulse *Ultrawoman Luter *Ultraman Gigas *Ultraman Eclipse *Ultraman Kaizer *Ultraman Zwei Colony Worlds Besides the Land of Giants, the Ultras have also created other worlds to inhabit, some of these worlds were colonized, others were created. Most of these worlds inhabit the same solar system as the Land of Giants, but some evolved over time from outposts. Each world has its own Great Ultra Trio. Colony Worlds * Planet U40: The natives have star shaped color timer * Planet AL-T4: The natives have Beam Lamps instead of color timers, even though they act like color timers. * Planet TY-1: The natives are noted as among the weakest of the Ultra worlds, several are known for color timers on one side of their chest, instead of the middle. * Planet Z95: Also called the Land of Sparkles, they have produced some of the strongest Ultras in history. It is an artificial planet orbiting a White Dwarf, it is also the farthest. * Planet L-77: Also called Planet Leo, it was destroyed long ago in the time of the ancients and is one of, if the not the oldest colony world. Its royal blood line still survives. Its descendants later returned and rebuilt it as Planet Leo Mark 2. * Planet King: The closest colony, being in the same system. Legends say it was home to the last Ancient Ultra, King. At present it is a monastery for old Ultras. The Ancients of the Kingdom of Warriors moved here. Technology * Light Chamber: A device Ultras sleep on. * Light Shower: A recharge device * Ultra Bracelet: * Plasma Sun: The devices which light up the Land of Giants * Plasma Towers: The building/devices that control the Plasma Suns. * Ultra Spark: The device that lead to transformation items Trivia *The look of the Land of Giants is inspired by the alien world seen in the musical Interstellar 555 (Pronounced Faiz) Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Locations Category:Ultra Homeworlds